Memories Of The Past
by Sonic2598
Summary: After repairing the portal machine with Tails, Axel takes it for a test run but ends up in Edenia 10 years in the past where he must change everything that happen to Kitana's past! Plus Tails goes on a Date with Amy
1. Chapter 1

Memories of the Past

Chapter 1

Today was a beautiful day in Station Square adults talking with one another kids playing at the park and we zoom in on Axel Rogan who is walking in the park minding his own business just walking down the park listening to his PSP not having a care in the world, he decided to take a small break from walking and found a big water fountain to sit near, he pulled out his PSP and switched it to game mode, after 15 minutes of playing his stomach rumbles, he was getting hungry so he got up and decided to head to the nearest restaurant to get something to eat, he found a burger king he walked in and stood in line suddenly his cell phone started to ring so he answer it

A: Hello?

T: Hey Axel it Tails

A: Yo T bone what's going on buddy

T: I got bad news the portal to Edenia is down

A: what you kidding me right, when did that happen?

T: last night Sonic was trying to go to Edenia then Amy catches him and…

A: let me guess Amy try to hit Sonic but ended up hitting the machine

T: yeah

A: I'll deal with that bitch later, let me get something to eat and I'll come over

T: okay see you then

Axel hangs up and was at the front counter he orders a whopper with cheese combo to go since he was going to see Tails he decided to get him one too, after paying for the food he walks out with both his and Tail's lunch in hand he zoomed to Tails workshop where he knocks and wait for Tails to answer which he does.

"hey buddy glad you could come oh man you got yourself Burger King" Tails looked disappointed "I got you a whooper combo too" Axel hand Tails the bag with his food "that rocks more man"

They sat down and enjoyed their lunch while talking about the situation regarding the portal "so Amy doesn't know what she did? "Nope I guess not she still an dummy" "it shouldn't be a problem all we need to do is rewire the main power source and use a bit of Chaos Emerald power reboot it, come on let finish up our lunch and get cracking"

After finishing their lunch they get to work on the portal machine using most of their tools to repair it, if Tails had to do this on his own it would of took him one hour to finish but for him he has Axel's help, after about half a hour they got it done.

"Hey we did it thanks for your help Axel. I'll make sure Amy doesn't get near this machine again" Tails said

"Don't mention it, hey active the portal now let test this son bitch up" Axel said

Tails actives the portal it works once again but however it seems a little different

T: "Uh Axel there something not right I don't remember a dark color portal it was green"

A: "Ah, I'm sure it's nothing, I'll see you in a bit oh I'm leaving my PSP and other stuff behind I'm just taking my Light saber okay?"

T "yeah okay, have fun"

With that Axel jumps into the portal and it closes behind him, as he arrives in Edenia he notices something strange "hmm there's something not right here it looks…weird here"

Axel walks around it seems like everything has changed but whatever the case he came here to see Kitana & Jade so that's where he going right now walking in the land of Edenia he looks around to see a lot of changes "that odd it's been like a week since I last came here but this is fucked up, what gives" Axel then arrives in town, he walks around to see pretty much nothing odd it just people shopping around that's all, so he decides to head to the castle and to Kitana but when he came to the entrance he was denied access

A: Hey what gives Kitana mad at me or something?

"No one is allowed entrance to the castle"

A: By orders of who?

"From king Jerod he is pissed"

A: "King Jerod who's he?"

"You got to be kidding me he's the king of Edenia,

A: wait a sec Kitana said to me that her father died a long time ago, something is not right, where is princess Kitana?

"that's why he's not seeing anyone the Princess has been kidnapped

A: Kidnapped, by who?

"By Shao Khan he's be trying to take over Edenia for long time now

A: then I know what I got to do, I must see the King now, I need to rescue Kitana

"Sorry I have strict orders not to allow anyone in"

A: alright fine

Not really satisfied Axel decides to seek in the castle instead, he goes behind where no one sees him and climbs the tree near the open window inside he tiptoes to the upper chambers to where Kitana's bedroom he avoids all the guards and successfully get in Kitana's room but Kitana is not in here

"damn she's not here, I guess I better go rescue her but first I'm going to introduce myself to her pop"

Axel walks out of Kitana's room and head to the royal chambers next door without thinking he busts open to a angry king

"WHO DARES ENTER MY CASTLE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, I DEMAND TO KNOW YOUR IDENTITY TRESSPASSER"

"My name is Axel Rogan and I come in peace, I'm here to save your daughter"

"I don't believe a word what your saying GUARDS"

Just then the guards came in before they were going to grab Axel he pulled out his

Light saber and defended himself from the guards, he then turn his attention to Jerod

A: all I'm asking is 5 minutes of your time my King I can explain everything to you

"I'm not buying into this"

A 5 minutes that's it, and then you do as you please okay?

Thinking about it King Jerod agrees to Axel request

J: Guards leave us

The guards respected the king's request and did what their were told after they were gone it was now the king of Edenia Jerod & Axel

J: alright you have 5 Minutes start talking

A: thank you my lord, here's how it is, I know Kitana personally she said you were dead, and your wife Sindel she has committed suicide and Shao Khan tries to take Kitana as his own daughter.

J: how do you know about my wife passing?

A: she told me about it

J: She?

A: you see after your wife's death she was reborn by Khan but if it wasn't for Kitana Sindel would have be lost forever

J: Sindel turned on Khan? When does the events take place?

A: wait it hasn't happen?

J: well my wife is dead and my daughter is kidnapped

A: wait a sec how old is your daughter?

J if you must know she is only 14

A: oh my god that it

J: what's it

A: I'm not in Edenia in the present time, I'm in Edenia 10 Years in the past.

J: You're from the future?

A: I guess I am, anywhere enough of that, I need to know do you know where Khan took Kitana?

J: he took her to Out world to his palace

A: I must rescue her and change the past

J: if you save my daughter's life you will be a praised as a hero in Edenia for years to come.

A: I shall do my best!

J: Go now and may the elder gods watch over you!

Axel bowed to the king and zoomed out of the castle and to Outworld

"Hang On Kitana I'm on my way!"

well first chapter done more to come soon

read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Memories Of The Past

Chapter 2

Running threw the fields of Edenia Axel wastes no time in going to Out world, but one problem he must find a portal that leads to out world "damn this is harder then I expected, where that's damn portal anyway" Axel exclaimed, after a while he finds a cave, "hmm I sense somebody inside maybe they can help me"

Axel walks in the cave following the steps inside, he finds some kind of lab or something, he then spot someone wearing a robe with a hood mixing some potions to Axel surprise he hears "I've be expecting you…Axel Rogan" He was in shock how did this person know Axel was behind and how did they know his name "who are you and how do you know my name" Axel asked,

the person turned to Axel, to his surprise it was a female in her early 30's "I am Reiko, I am a sorcerer" She said, Axel looked confused he said "you..a sorcerer, yeah right I am Sonic The Hedgehog" Axel joked "well your not him but you are his best friend right?" She said with a smirk.

"okay your starting to freak me out now what the hell is going on" Axel demanded to know but Reiko kept smiling at the guy "let's get down to business you were sent by Jerod to save Kitana and pervent her past right?" Axel was stunned how did she know "uh..yes that right" "and you don't have a portal do you?"

Axel didn't know what to say he keep quiet for sometime until it was broken "I will help you Axel I can use my powers to create a portal for you that will lead you to Out World, but I must warn you Khan will do anything to take over earth even if it means…killing Kitana" Axel looked serious he was determined to bring Kitana back home to Edenia " I will save her" Reiko just shook her head and said "are you sure you can do it many have tried to over throw Khan you'd be the first" "what are you talking about I beat Khan once I can do it again" Axel said planly "Axel remember one thing Khan doesn't know who you are and neither does Kitana she won't recognize you" Reiko said "I know that but she gonna get brainwashed by Khan if I don't do anything I had enough can you set me up a portal?" Axel asked

"of course" Reiko used her powers to created a portal to Out World "this is a portal to Out World once threw you'll be at Khan's fortress, Kitana is being held in a prison cell in the dungeon, listen to me carefully to access that dungeon you must go thought the underground tunnel leading inside the palace if you go threw the east side you'll find the tunnel hidden in the bushes outside use your saber to cut it open, once in it should be easy for you, I will keep in contact telepathy, good luck Axel I really hope you can change Kitana's fate" Reiko smiled, Axel nodded and smiled back and jump into the portal.

After a few minutes Axel arrives at Khan's fortress

"hmm Khan fortress it seem weird coming here, I couldn't swore I destroy this place, oh wait that was in the future oops" Axel said to himself

"**Axel can you hear me, it****'s Reiko"**

"I hear you Reiko, I've arrived at Khan's fortress I'm beginning the mission"

"**try not to get detected"**

"if I get detected I'll kill the bastards who get in my way"

Axel began to run up to the castle he saw two guards at the gate three to the left side and three to the right "oh fuck I need to kill those guys on the right, I better do it quietly"

Axel runs to the right side without being seen but the guards he about to kill spot him their were about to shout but was cut off by Axel who slashed and stabbed them down "woo I love doing that to bad guys" Axel remarked, he when over to the bushed to find that tunnel which he did, he used his light saber to cut it open and slid down the vent.

"Reiko I'm inside"

"**nicely done Axel now you must head to the dungeon where Kitana is, killed anyone that gets in your way****"**

"now that what I like to hear, more killing for good not bad"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in the present time Tails is pacing back and forth thinking "I hope Axel is okay, he haven't come out yet and I can't let Sonic go in the portal because I might lose him as well" Tails said

Just then the blue blur himself came right in front of Tails "yo little bro can you help me out" Sonic asked "uh with what Sonic?" "well Amy is fucking bugging me she is stocking me everywhere I go, i was at the chlli dog stand and from behind she breaks my back, I go to the store there she is, at the coffee shop fucking she ends up sitting at the table next to me, I tried moving but she follows, Tails I don't know what to do, I might kill her and I don't want to do that" Sonic explained, Tails then asked "so what do you want me to do?" I want you to take her out not killing wise I mean a date can you do that buddy?" Sonic asked "you want me to go on a date with Amy?" "yeah" I would like but would she said yes? "she would say yes to anything you say to her that's what I know" "okay it's worth a try"

Tails then goes over to the phone and dials Amy's number and waits for her to pick up which she does.

Am: Hello?

T: Uh hey Amy it's Tails!

Am: hiya Tails

T: uh..hi

Am: what's up?

T: uh nothing really

Tell you want to go on a date with her

T: uh say Amy what are you doing tonight?

Am: well I guess nothing

T: would you like to go out with me tonight?

Am: Tails are you asking me out on a date?

T: uh I am

Am: aww that sweet of you to do something like that for me of course let's say 6 o clock tonight let's watch a movie at the cinemas

T: great I'll meet you there

Am: bye Tails

T: see ya

Tails hangs up the phone and blushed in embarrassment "dude there nothing to be embarrassment of Amy is years two older then you, and beside that you haven't been out with any girl since…you know who" Sonic said

"yea ever since Cosmo died I never kind of got over it I think with this date it should help, Thanks Sonic" Tails said

"hey don't thank me you talked to Amy on the phone like a man and now your going on a date with her"

_Looks like Tails has high hope he's going out with Amy, Sonic is free at last, but beside that what about Axel will he be able to find Kitana and free her__.Find out NEXT TIME_

Read And Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Memories of The Past

Chapter 3

Meanwhile back at Shao Khan's fortress Axel continues his quest to save Kitana will he be successful or will he fail "hmm I need to find out where Kitana is being held" Axel said to himself. As he was moving forward he hear a door opening "oh shit better hide" Axel hides behind a pillar nearby just then from a distance Axel saw two guards holding a prisoner by the arms Axel got a good look at the prisoner "hey that's…Nitara what's she doing here, maybe they might lead me to Kitana"

Axel quietly tiptoes behind the guards 'I need to stay quiet I can't let them know I'm behind them' he thought, after awhile Axel finally at the one place he was looking for, the palace dungeon "finally now I can find Kitana" Axel thought, the guard then spoke to the prisoner "hey you go you blood sucking whore, a nice cozy cell for you with a inmate included" they threw Nitara in the cell and as soon as they closed the door the hear the words

"Be nice to the lady guys" Axel from behind slashed the guards in half and watch all the blood pouring out "oh god this is very violent I'm so glad I'm doing this without Sonic" axel said to himself, "ahem, excuse me but if your not busy then do you mind letting me out please" Nitara said "stand back" Axel cut the cell open freeing Nitara and also Kitana. She was asleep Axel walked over to her but thought "wait a second this is too easy if I'm freeing Kitana shouldn't there been somebody coming after us" Axel asked

"well why don't you wake her up and let's get out of here, who ever you are" Nitara said

"that's right I'm in the past they don't know me…yet, we got to go" Axel said as he picked up Kitana and began to walk out of the dungeon but one thing, Nitara grabbed him by the shoulder "listen I can't go with you, I was sent here to free my people from Shao Khan's imprisonment I'm here looking for the orb that has them imprisoned" Nitara said

"your going after Khan are you?" "yes and I think you should do the same other wise he'll know you came for the princess and he'll come and kill you" Nitara said "okay I'll come too, we need to destroy this fortress first we must go to the main chambers where Khan is" Axel said "just follow me I know where is his" Nitara said. "lead the way"

So now Axel who is carrying Kitana in his arms follows Nitara to Shao Khan's main chambers, while venturing toward their destination Nitara spoke to Axel "so what's your name?" Nitara asked

"oh, I'm Axel and you are" "I'm Nitara nice to meet to nice Axel"

After awhile they finally made it to Shao Khan's main chambers, in front of the door they press their ear to the door and listen to the conversation going on the other side

"My Lord we have sent our troops to deal with King Jerod, now you just have to use your powers on Kitana, she'll think you're her father" a follower said

"Yes the time is near once Edenia is in my hands all will bow to ME!!!" Khan said

on the otherside "oh shit it was a set up Khan knew Jerod was going to sent his troops to out world to deal with Khan's minions and that left Jerod on his own, I gotta help him

**Don't do it Axel remember what you were suppose to do!**

"Reiko but…

**No buts Axel you are there to get Kitana back remember you were sent back here for one reason only, to save your friend, now do it, I know you can**

Axel closed his eyes for a second and then reopened them "Nitara get ready were gonna get bloody on this one" Axel pulled out his light saber on kick the door open, as soon as the door was swung open he was greeting by hundreds of soldiers armed with swords and shields that didn't stop Axel slashing and punching anyone that got in his way after a while he was done and all cover in blood but he didn't know that Nitara who was holding Kitana right up next to him.

"Axel why do you tempt me? Nitara asked with a smile "oh yeah I forgot you're a vampire, I guess I gave you a free meal, but still no sign of Khan" Axel said as he looked around he heard a voice shouting

"I'm right here young one" Just then stepping from the shadows was the evil one the emperor himself Shao Khan "so you tried to Kidnapped Kitana you already kill Sindel were you planning on killing her too?" Axel asked "that is none of your business it's too late her mother and father are already dead and you'll be joining them soon" Khan said

Axel just grinned "we'll see about that, Nitara get Kitana out of here go to Edenia" Axel said "I can't what about my people and what about you?" don't worry bout me, I'll free your people my self GO" Axel said. Nitara picked up Kitana and said to Axel "I'm counting on you Axel" with that she flew away with Kitana in her arms back to Edenia

"so you think you can keep Kitana away from me, she was destined to rule along side me" Khan said "I pity you Khan you don't get it at all Kitana is the princess of Edenia not your hand puppet" Axel said

"Enough talk LET'S FIGHT!!!!!!"

XXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back in the present time Tails was getting ready to go out with Amy he was so nervous he never really been out with Amy before except on the X Tornado when they were helping Sonic, but never on a date "oh man I'm so nervous what do I do Sonic?" Tails asked his friend "don't worry about it bro, just be yourself" Sonic said "you sure" Tails asked "trust me, look just be the friend you are to Amy you just going to watch a movie together and if your lucky you might 'get some'" Tails didn't know what he was talking about he asked "get some?" Tails asked "I'll tell you when your older, anyway you better get going Amy is waiting for you and that's another tip you should show up early before she arrives she would like that" Sonic said "Thanks Sonic I gotta go see ya" Tails ran out and to his date

"oh man Tails is growing up, anyway where the fuck is Axel? I haven't seen him all day today, maybe he must of went to Edenia" Sonic said to himself he walked over to the portal and started up "hang on Ax I'm coming for ya" Sonic said as he activates the portal, when it powers on he jump into the portal expecting to arrived in Edenia. But instead he arrives outside of Tails workshop.

"hey what the hell how did I end up outside" Sonic exclaimed, he went back inside and tried again to go into the portal and again he ends up outside he goes back inside and takes a good look at the portal "hmm that weird it never does that, maybe when Amy was chasing me I saw her hit the machine maybe that's why it's not working, oh man I'm gonna kill that bitch when I see her" Sonic said to himself

Back at the past in Edenia Reiko was tending to both Nitara & Kitana but at the same time was blocking Sonic from entering Edenia "and that's what happen I'm counting on him to free them" Nitara said Reiko looked at Nitara "I can assure you, you can trust Axel he has never let anybody down before" Reiko said to Nitara "Are you sure" "oh yes, don't worry"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the present time Tails was waiting for Amy in front of the cinemas "oh man I can't wait" Tails said to himself just then he fell two hands covering his eyes and the words "guess who?" Tails easily knew who it was he turned around to see his date Amy "thanks for doing this Tails your so sweet" Amy said as she place a small kiss on Tails' cheek, he blushed like a tomato "uh anyway what movie would you like to see Amy" Tails asked

"uh have you seen Paul Blart: Mall Cop?" Amy asked "no I always wanted to see that you wanna watch it" Tails asked "sure let's go" Amy took hold of Tails' hand and enter the cinema hall they paid for their tickets brought snacks and entered the theater.

**You know I got to admit I like the TailsxAmy couple, I might make a one shot of them on v day, anywhere before I forget I'm rewriting Sonic tournament after this story so…….yeah**

**Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Memories of The Past

Chapter 4

Back in the past Axel and Shao Khan were doing battle but it seemed that Khan was having the upper hand "I don' believe it he was never this good something's not right here" Axel thought "what the matter mortal getting tired?" Khan mocked "ah you never seen anything yet" Axel shouted as he tried a jump kick to Khan but was meet with a strong kick by Khan sending Axel flying to the wall "ah fuck that really hurt, I gotta find this guy's weakness other wise I'm dead.

"Here is my offer Mortal, I like the way you fight, give up and join me as an out world soldier otherwise I'll destroy you" Khan said "there's no chance I'll gladly take death over slavery any day" Axel shouted "very good there still fight in you" Khan said "you son of a bitch you gonna die Khan" Axel got up and fought on throwing hard punches and kicks but then Axel saw something on Khan, "hey that looks like an amulet I never seen him wearing that before, maybe if I take that away he'll lose his power, it's my only chance of defeating him" Axel thought.

Meanwhile back in the present Tails & Amy were enjoying the movie but most of all enjoying each others company. After the movie was finished they walk outside the cinemas "so how'd you like the movie Amy?" Tails asked "it was so funny!" Amy laughed, Tails then thought of something "hey wanna go out to eat" Tails asked "sure why not" Amy said.

So they head out to Mc Donald's and sit down and eat "ah it's been a great night thanks Tails" Amy happily but with a little sadness in her voice Tails knew what was up and he asked "hey you okay?" "yeah I am, it just that I never get to do this with Sonic, he's running away all the time" Amy said "Amy what do you see in Sonic" Tails Asked "well he's nice always helping people out, I guess that's why he doesn't have time for me" Amy said "look Amy you shouldn't waste your time with him, there other guys out there waiting for someone like you" Tails said, Amy then looked at Tails and said

"Are you one of them?" Tails blushed madly he couldn't tell her that he liked her she would think that he was coming on to her" uh well I uh…." "Tails what do you think of me?" she asked "uh well…" "Do you find me attractive?" "uh yes" "do you like me?" "yes" "do you love me?" "Yes, wait what?" she got him "aww Tails I never knew you felt that way about me!" Amy said, Tails was blushing like mad he did like Amy and he just admitted it so there's no way out "okay Amy I love you" done deal.

Meanwhile Axel was in for the fight of his life both he and Khan were battling out until the end "there's no way I'm letting you live Khan, you must die" Axel said "foolish mortal you think you can defeat me" Khan said Axel responded "I know I can"

The fight was taking place on top of a huge platform it was a 60 feet drop to a bed of spikes below "oh fuck that's dangerous" Axel said, both Khan and Axel kept on fighting, but it was starting to be a one side fight Axel was losing a lot of blood he was trying his best to keep going "I'm getting dizzy, I think I'm gonna die soon" Axel said to himself Khan then kicked Axel to the edge of the platform, he was getting weak Khan walked closer to him holding his wrath hammer in his hand "any last words before you die?" "yeah just one…Fuck You" Axel smirked, Khan raise his hammer about Axel, his closed his eyes and waiting for it to be over, suddenly he a scream "AHHHH" he opened his eyes to see Khan stabbed from behind, then he heard a voice shouting "GET THE AMULET NOW" Axel got up and grabbed the amulet from Khan chest plate "No the amulet of power" Khan yelled out he was losing his power and Axel was fully energized "what's happening the amulet it's giving me more power then ever before" Axel exclaimed while holding the amulet, Khan then tried to push him off the ledge of the platform but Axel dodged out of the way and super kicked Khan right in the face, he fell off the platform and into the spikes below.

Axel then turned his attention to the person who saved him it was "Jade?" indeed it was Kitana's best friend "wait how do you know my name? "she asked "oh wait that's right, in the past" Axel said, he notice something on the ground he went over to it and picked it up it was "hey it's that orb that Nitara wanted now I got it, I guess I won't be needing this amulet" Axel said "wait what are you doing why are you getting rid of the amulet you possess great power with that" Jade said "yeah but with great power comes great responsibility I don't want that" Axel said as threw the amulet over the ledge

"it's all over what an adventure, well I guess it was great to do this without Sonic around" Axel said, just then a huge white light was shooting from the bottom "hey what is that" Jade asked Axel's eyes widened he was it was "it's Chaos Control we gotta get out of here now" Axel screamed, he grabbed Jade's hand and ran out of there following the path he came from he saw the light following him, he used his speed to outrun the blast "Reiko quick I need a portal back to Edenia NOW" Axel screamed **"hurry theres one outside where you came from" **Reiko said, running and running Axel was not going to lose hope he had to get back to Edenia with Jade, he found the way he came threw and up to the entrance to the tunnel he took, at last he found the portal both he and Jade jump in right in the nik of time.

They arrived shorty too Edenia where Reiko was attending to Kitana, Nitara walked up to him and asked "well did you do it" "yes Khan has been defeated, and here I think belongs to you" Axel hands the orb to Nitara "the orb at last I can free my people, thank you Axel I can't never repay you for what you've done" Nitara took the orb and looked at it carefully, she raised it above her head then smashed it to the floor it shattered to pieces, it's horrible energy shot out around them all, Axel cover his eyes and looked away, Nitara then blacked out and fell to the ground suddenly another portal opened Axel took out his saber but then put in away when he saw who it was "who are you" Axel asked "I am the great Kenzo I am the leader of the vampire race, on behalf of everyone I would like to thank you Axel Rogan for your heroric deeds" Axel bowed in respected, Kenzo then picked up Nitara and began to walk back to the portal but then Axel shouted out "hey will she be okay" Axel asked Kenzo repiled "she'll be fine, she needs rest, take care Axel and thank you again" Kenzo said as he and Nitara entered the portal and disappeared but then he taught of something "oh damn I gotta get back to the castle quick" Axel shouted as he ran out of the cave and back to town, when he got there he saw so many wounded or dead people around, he ran into the castle as fast as he could….but he was too late, he arrived at the sence of king Jerod near death Axel ran over to him

"What happen here?"

"My boy you are too late, they came and we tried our best to hold them off but there were too many of them"

"save your energy my lord you need medical help"

"it's too late for that, did you fulfill your duty?"

"Yes I defeated Shao Khan And I rescued Kitana she is safe now"

"that is good to hear I knew you would not let me down tell my daughter that I love her and tell her to be a brave and strong Queen for her people"

"I shall do what you request my lord"

"may the elder gods watch over you and the whole of…Edenia…"

The king closes his eyes and nevers opens them again, he was dead, with a disappointed look on his face Axel walks out of the castle, "I could change Kitana's past but not Jerod's" Axel said to himself as he walked out of town and returned to the cave.

"where the heck did you go Axel" Reiko asked "King Jerod is dead, Edenia was nearly wiped out most of the people are dead" Axel said with a sad tone, Reiko walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder "do not blame yourself you had nothing to do with this, Jerod gave you orders to rescue his daughter and you did just that, he had troops in Edenia there was no way you would of help him" Reiko said

Axel then looked around and asked "where is Jade?" "she left" "oh I see so what will happen to Kitana?" "she will be safe here I will protect her, you must go back to your time line, you need rest, if you come back here again, I will not be here" "but what about.." Don't worry Kitana will remember you as will Jade but things will be a little different when you enter back here" "I see, well thank you for your help Reiko I guess this is it" Axel said "I guess it is, farewell Axel" Reiko said as she opened up a portal for Axel, he jumped in and left Edenia.

Axel arrived back in Tails Workshop relieved that its all over he walks over to Tails' couch and sits down "oh man I'm so tired I can't even moved, I wonder where is everyone, ah I think I'm gonna take a nap I sure Tails wouldn't mind" he said to himself as he layed down on the couch and close his eyes to rest. Just then Tails along with Amy walk in "I had a great time tonight Tails, thanks a lot" Amy smiled at Tails "oh it was nothing, it was my pleasure" Tails said, just as he was talking to Amy he looks over on his couch to see Axel sleeping "huh what's Axel doing here" Tails ran over to him to check on him he saw the blood stains on Axel "looks like another war in Edenia, poor guy, I'll leave him alone" Tails said "I sure hope he's okay, but where's Sonic" Amy asked "Sonic wasn't here he's somewhere else, I just don't where he is now" Tails said "hey lets go over to Rouge" Amy said "huh wait why" Tails asked "oh come on I haven't seen all day come on lets go Axel will be fine here" Amy grabbed Tails' hand and dragged him with her to Rouge, as they left Axel smiled while he was sleeping

"Those two look great together"

THE END

**Finally it's finished the next story is ****"Adeventures In ****Atlantic City" Starting the duo Of Sonic & Axel with the Rumble Roses also a special guess appearance from someone, but I won't said who though until then see ya later and remember**

**The Force Will Be With You…Always**

Read & Review Please!


End file.
